lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Back in Time
Back in Time ist ein Lied von Pitbull. Es wurde zum Film Men in Black (kurz MIB). Text Let's excuse me baby Go, yeah you baby Back, ooh you groovy baby In, let's make a movie baby Time, excuse me baby Let's, yeah you baby Go, ooh you groovy baby Back, let's make a movie baby Time It's Mr Worldwide, Agent A, Reporting live From Cape Canaveral, MK, Big Syphe Let's ride Back (back) in (in) time Baby, ohhh baby Ohhh baby, my sweet baby You're the one Miami equals black mask, black clothes With a little bit of rope to tie, I flipped it Black suits, white shirts, black glasses with a matching tie Like Agent J or Agent K, and I wish the whole world would Ok, I'm tryin' make a billion out of 15 cents Understand, understood I'm a go-getter, mover, shaker, culture, bury a boarder, record-breaker won't cha Give credit where credit is due don't cha Know that I don't give a number two Y'all just halfway thoughts Not worth the back of my mind But to understand the future we have to go back in time Baby, ohhh baby Ohhh baby, my sweet baby You're the one I got the globe, yeah, in the palm of my hand Wherever I spin it, that's where I land Let's save the world Men In Black I know you understand Stop the movement, they can try if they want to Ignorar lo latino, si, they can try if they want to What Pit solves is a bit raw Took like jigsaw and built it all Despite a big loss, I'd bet it all And fought blind against the world, Ray Charles Y'all just halfway thoughts Not worth the back of my mind But to understand the future, we have to go back in time Baby, ohhh baby Ohhh baby, my sweet baby You're the one Let's excuse me baby Go, yeah you baby Back, ooh you groovy baby In, let's make a movie baby Time, excuse me baby Let's, yeah you baby Go, ooh you groovy baby Back in, let's make a movie baby Time Baby, ohhh baby Ohhh baby, my sweet baby You're the one Baby, ohhh baby Ohhh baby, my sweet baby You're the one Übersetzung Lassen Sie mich entschuldigen Baby Gehen, ja dich, Baby Zurück, ooh Sie Groovy Baby In, wir machen einen Film Baby Zeit, entschuldigen Sie mich Baby Lassen Sie uns, yeah Du Baby Gehen Sie, ooh Sie Groovy Baby Zurück, wir machen einen Film Baby Zeit Es ist Herr Weltweit Agent A, Reporting Live Von Cape Canaveral, MK, Big Syphe Lassen Sie uns reiten Back (Zurück), (in) Zeit Baby, Baby ohhh Ohhh Baby, mein süßes Baby Du bist derjenige, Miami gleicht schwarze Maske, schwarze Kleidung Mit ein wenig von Seil zu binden, klappte ich es Schwarze Anzüge, weiße Hemden, schwarze Brille mit passender Krawatte Wie Agent J oder Agent K, und ich wünschte, würde die ganze Welt Ok, ich versuche einen Milliarden von 15 Cent , Verstanden zu verstehen Ich bin ein Draufgänger, Beweger, Schüttler, der Kultur, eine Grenze zu begraben, Schallplatten-Schalter wird nicht cha Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt tun ist nicht cha Wisse, dass ich nicht geben, eine Nummer zwei Y'all nur halbwegs Gedanken Nicht wert, das meinem Hinterkopf Aber um die Zukunft zu verstehen, müssen wir die Zeit zurückdrehen Baby, Baby ohhh Ohhh Baby, mein süßes Baby Du bist derjenige, Ich bekam den Globus, yeah, in der meine Handfläche Wo immer ich es spinnen, das ist wo ich lande Lasst uns die Welt retten Men In Black Ich weiß, Sie verstehen Stoppen Sie die Bewegung, können sie versuchen, wenn sie wollen Ignorar lo latino, Si, können sie versuchen, wenn sie wollen Welche Pit löst ist ein bisschen roh Nahm wie Puzzleteile und baute sie alle Trotz großer Verlust, würde ich wetten, dass es alle Und kämpfte gegen die Welt blind, Ray Charles Y'all nur halbwegs Gedanken Nicht wert, das meinem Hinterkopf Aber um die Zukunft zu verstehen, müssen wir die Zeit zurückdrehen Baby, Baby ohhh Ohhh Baby, mein süßes Baby Du bist derjenige, Lassen Sie mich entschuldigen Baby Gehen, ja dich, Baby Zurück, ooh Sie Groovy Baby In, wir machen einen Film Baby Zeit, entschuldigen Sie mich Baby Lassen Sie uns, yeah Du Baby Gehen Sie, ooh Sie Groovy Baby Zurück in, wir machen einen Film Baby Zeit Baby, Baby ohhh Ohhh Baby, mein süßes Baby Du bist derjenige, Baby, Baby ohhh Ohhh Baby, mein süßes Baby Du bist derjenige, Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Pitbull